


five minutes

by chrobins



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, slightly erotic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:38:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8470603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrobins/pseuds/chrobins
Summary: where lance has a hard time getting keith to wake up and takes to drastic measures uwuit's not sexual, but it is sensual <3I really hope you like this gift!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [volleyowlets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/volleyowlets/gifts).



“Keith.” Lance groaned as he rolls off his side of the bed, grumpily sliding on a pair of sweats. He scratched his head, satisfying an itch before turning around to the bed again.  _ “Keith.” _ He groaned again, reaching a lazy hand over to shake the other’s shoulder. But, as usual, he got no answer. “Come on, Keith” Lance whined, “you promised we’d wake up early today.”

 

On the daily, Keith was usually a light sleeper. He had learned from a young age to sleep with one eye open, to always be prepared no matter what. And sometimes, he didn’t even sleep; and Lance took pity on him for that.

 

It was gradual, but with the rocky start of their relationship to their current, stable,  _ happy _ moments, Keith’s sleeping habits slowly changed. He first discovered that sleeping without Lance nearby (either in bed with him or at least in the room) was impossible. Lance’s well-being was his immediate concern, and having the presence of his sometimes grating voice, his even breaths...it was the ultimate comfort. And, as time passed and they grew stronger in battles and their confidence in each other grew and their love for each other grew, Keith’s insecurities began melting away...and so did his fear.

 

He was no longer on edge, though he was always prepared for danger; Lance’s heartbeat put him at ease. And getting Keith to wake up when it wasn’t urgent became increasingly hard. Lance plopped back down on the bed on his stomach, holding his head up with one hand as he watched Keith sleep blissfully. It was half irritating, half beautiful. It was only irritating because they had both promised to walk up early so that they could train before they helped Hunk make breakfast (Coran was officially off food duty). If Keith was just going to sleep in (looking flawless as usual) then Lance would have just slept in with him.

 

But Lance was already awake, and he was going to drag Keith with him. “Keith.” Lance pouted, reaching out to trace the edges of Keith’s face. His fingers dipped over Keith’s lips, feeling the hot, gentle breath fan over his lips. It was...slightly erotic, and Lance resisted the urge to slip his finger inside. So he opted for slipping under the covers. He ran his hand across Keith’s shoulders, gently down his side, squeezing his waist, caressing his hip, reaching around to glide over the curve of Keith’s cheeks covered by a pair of Lance’s boxers. Even clothed, Keith posed a dangerous temptation so early in the morning.

 

Slightly deterred, Lance slumped half of his body over the other paladin, a hand on Keith’s shoulder and another in his dark, long hair. He played with the ends of his mullet, wondering if it would look better snipped off or tied with a rubber band. Both of them, Lance deemed, were good ideas. Maybe he’d try and convince Keith one way or the other. “Come on, babe, if I don’t exert my energy through my fists, it’s gonna lead elsewhere.” Lance warned, light-hearted in tone but completely serious. There was nothing better than waking up next to the one he loved, and there was nothing better than enjoying a special moment in the morning with the one he loved, maybe one that involved less clothing.

 

And it became increasingly dangerous as Keith started to come to, rolling around to press his chest against Lance’s, hugging into him and making sounds that were scandalous to Lance’s ears. “Mmm.” Keith hummed at the new source of warm, tangling his legs with Lance’s. “Lance…”

 

Okay, working out was officially off of Lance’s mind. He was done holding what little self control he had. Keith was  _ illegal _ in every sense of the word. He was  _ unfair. _ How was Lance supposed to behave like a proper human being when his boyfriend was being  _ utterly ridiculous  _ and  _ seductive _ first thing in the morning. And it didn’t help that the proximity of their bodies, the shuffling of fabric, and Lance was already in too deep.  _ “Keith,  _ wake up. You need to take responsibility.”

 

If his voice wasn’t going to wake up, then his lips would have to. He angled one of his legs between Keith’s pushing up gently as he latched his mouth onto the side of Keith’s neck, a sensitive spot that only Lance knew, something that always made Keith buckle down and lose control. He started lightly, just pressing kisses and licking lightly over pale skin, but then got more daring as time passed on, sucking and biting, leaving marks for everyone else to see how completely  _ irresistible _ Keith was to Lance.

 

Eventually, the gentle sensations between his legs and on his neck was enough for Keith to wake up. And what a feeling to open his eyes for the first time that day to have his boyfriend pressed against him so seductively. Though it took a moment for his senses the sharpen and his vision focus, Keith laughed. “Whatever happened to working out first thing in the morning?”

 

Lance groaned and hit Keith on the chest. “Well, it’s not like I’ve been trying to wake up Sleeping Beauty for the past  _ hour.” _ Lance complained, opting for keeping his body where it was, drawing lines and circles with a curious finger on Keith’s chest. “So I gave up on the idea and tried to seduce you in your sleep.”

 

Keith took a deep breath and smiled. “Well, it worked.” He teased, reaching upwards to let one arm lazily encircle Lance’s shoulders. “You still want to train today?”

 

He had to think for a moment, debating if waking up early was worth it. But now, he was in such a comfortable position that moving  _ now _ seemed like such a waste…. “Five minutes.” Lance mewled, swinging his legs over Keith’s hips, straddling him with a teasing smile. “Just five minutes and then we can go. How does that sound?” He asked, licking his lips.

 

Never before had Lance ever made such a compelling proposal. “Five minutes.” Keith echoed, and they eagerly met each other halfway, locking lips and sharing morning breath.

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know what you think!


End file.
